There are known from the prior art roller blind arrangements which are arranged in a vehicle and in which a roller blind web is wound up to form a roller blind winding. To this end, the roller blind arrangements generally have a winding device which is constructed to wind up and unwind the roller blind web.
An object of the invention is to provide a winding device for a roller blind arrangement, a roller blind arrangement and a roof arrangement which enable a simple construction together with low costs and which are distinguished by a high level of mechanical stability.